Heart
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Cobarde - escuchó la voz de su padre en su mente. Odiaba darle la razón a su progenitor, pero en este caso tenía razón. Había intentado huir de una situación que le superaba, que no sabía cómo abordar obviando la promesa de siempre proteger a su hembra. -A qué esperas imbécil, ves y arréglalo - volvió a escuchar a su padre reprimirle.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

**Leyenda**:

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

_ kkkkk_ - Recuerdos del pasado.

**kkkkk** - InuNoTaisho

* * *

Respiraba pausadamente, sintiendo que el corazón volvía a su ritmo habitual. Su corazón, ese órgano por el que tanto había sufrido en el pasado, ahora se encontraba a buen recaudo en su pecho, donde siempre debía haber estado. Sonrió y puso su mano encima, sintiendo como el compás rítmico tocaba alegre dentro de su caja torácica.

Recordó los acontecimientos pasados sintiendo como las suaves sabanas la transportaban en un dulce viaje al pasado. En tan poco tiempo, había vivido muchísimo más que cualquier otro ser de estos lares: la muerte, la sangre, la ira, el odio, el mal, el sufrimiento, el rencor… innumerables adjetivos que guardaba su corazón todo el daño que el pasado le había causado. Negó con la cabeza, no, no todo era malo. En su corta vida también había conocido, aunque más brevemente, la amistad, las risas, el cariño y sobretodo el amor, ese amor que durante su captura en las redes de su creador, mantenía guardado bajo llave, celándolo.

Sintió como él se movía levemente para colocarse de lado y posar su mano en su vientre plano. Sus garras se movían al compás de la respiración del cuerpo de la mujer haciendo un movimiento casi hipnótico. Levantó la cabeza para mirar la cara pacífica de quien descansaba a su lado. Aun le era sorprendente ver como cambiaba completamente las facciones del ahora su marido cuando estaba con ella a cuando encontraba a alguien más; sus facciones duradas eran reemplazadas por esa seriedad y tranquilidad que lo identificaba. Sonrió, parecía un niño cuando dormía así.

Ese simple gesto le demostraba la confianza puesta en ella, la confianza mostrada al confiar su ser a otra persona mientras caía en la más dulce inconsciencia. Kagura sabía lo que significaba que alguien como él, cediera al estimulo primario de dormir sin importar que ella lo viera. Ya no estaba a la defensiva, esperando que de la nada apareciera cualquier atacante para acabar su vida; era por eso, que aquellos pequeños momentos eran atesorados en la mente de la domadora de los vientos como oro en paño, pues en cuanto salían de aquella habitación, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Bueno, no todo. Kagura sabía que en los ojos ambarinos de su marido había cambiado algo, un cierto destello de felicidad inundaba sus obres doradas cuando la miraba a ella; claro que, solo ella sabía identificarlo.

Durante todo este tiempo que había pasado con él, había aprendido a entenderlo, a entender sus reacciones y sus acciones, a no enfadarse con él por ser demasiado frío o sufrir por no ser querida. Kagura había aprendido a amar y ser amada por aquel tozudo, osco y frío InuYoukai. Y él había aprendido a convivir con la fogosidad y necesidad de acción que la caracterizaban, siendo esta una característica perfecta para el tipo de ejercicio que habían practicado hacía ya varias horas.

Sonrió de su astuto pensamiento mientras se sonrojaba. Cada vez que veía a ese youkai desnudo se comportaba como una chiquilla de quince años, ruborizándose y sonriendo nerviosamente. No es que le diera vergüenza desnudarse ante tal semental, que también, sino que aún no se acostumbraba a compartir esa intimidad con su pareja. Había vivido encerrada completamente por su creador y luego muerto sin haber podido tan siquiera saber que era ser correspondida en el amor. Luego había revivido años después, gracias a su suegra, y había sido "raptada" por su marido para desposarse con ella. Todo había pasado muy rápido, por lo tanto era normal que aun no se acostumbrara a ese tipo de intimidades ¿verdad?

Con la mirada soñadora volvió la vista a la ventana de aquel dormitorio por donde se podían ver las grandes montañas que marcaban los lindes de las tierras de los Taisho. Con ese pensamiento recordó que no era la única señora Taisho de la familia, la chica del futuro que había sido un dolor de cabeza para Naraku y por tanto, una alegría para ella, había conseguido que el estúpido hanyou se decidiera y la desposara. Aquella mujer había sido como un soplo de aire fresco para todos, pues la aldea de la Anciana Kaede era un lugar de encuentro entre humanos, demonios y semi-demonios, donde nadie era más que nadie; una verdadera utopía.

La mente divagó hasta el recuerdo más reciente de cuando visitó la aldea. Mientras Sesshomaru entregaba otro traje a su pupila, ella había decidido dar una vuelta por los alrededores del poblado, sintiendo como el viento azotaba su cara; sintiéndose libre nuevamente.

_-Se te ve muy contenta – Kagura había escuchado la voz de la sacerdotisa a su espalda, sobresaltándola – lo siento, no quería asustarte – la domadora de los vientos vio como le sonreía_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – se sentía una intrusa en aquellas tierras y de pronto recordó todo el mal que había hecho a las órdenes de Naraku… ¿tendría represalias cuando se encontrara sola? Se las merecería sin duda, pero…_

_-Vengo a recoger algunas hierbas, nada más – Kagome hizo un gesto con el cesto para enseñarle las escogidas y de paso mostrarle disimuladamente que no llevaba ninguna arma – pero tranquila, no te molesto más – sin perder la sonrisa se giró y emprendió el camino hacia la aldea_

_-¡Espera! – gritó la mujer de ojos rubí, sintiéndose mal – no quería ser descortés_

_-No tienes porqué disculparte, no me he sentido ofendida en ningún momento – Kagura hizo el ademan de decir algo más, pero calló - ¿ocurre algo?_

_-¿Cómo lo haces? – Kagome la miró extrañada mientras Kagura se giraba de nuevo hacia el paisaje, viendo el precipicio y su atardecer brillante – es igual._

_-¿Cómo hago el que? – la joven sacerdotisa había dejado el cesto en el suelo para acercarse a la domadora de los vientos y ponerse a su lado, esperando_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser como eres? – la sacerdotisa no se esperó la pregunta y la miró interrogante – has sacrificado mucho por estar aquí, has sufrido, luchado y a veces perdido por estar con él y en algunos casos yo he sido la causante de tu sufrimiento. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas perdonar con una sonrisa? Soy un demonio que ha intentado matarte innumerables veces, merezco morir – Kagome miró a Kagura y luego al frente, sin decir nada más – olvídalo, solo desvarío – Kagura se giró para irse colina abajo_

_-Creo que esa no es la cuestión que realmente debes tratar – con cautela Kagome miró de reojo a Kagura, viendo como esta se giraba – no soy yo quien debe perdonar nada, sino que tú misma te debes perdonar. Tú, tu marido, yo… solo fuimos títeres de un grupo de demonios concentrados en un hombre perdido que acabó muriendo solo. Debes perdonarte por haberte dejado manejar como yo me perdoné por sentir el odio que sentía hacia una mujer que quería lo mismo que yo, ser feliz. _

_-Eso es palabrería humana, sacerdotisa – despreció la domadora de los vientos_

_-Por favor, llámame Kagome, ya tengo suficiente con que mi "cuñado" se venguen de mi llamándome sacerdotisa humana. Adoro mi nombre – Kagura sonrió de medio lado viendo como la chica de no más de diecinueve años se giraba – palabrería o no, Kagura, lo que está claro es que si no perdonas tus actos y dejas que tus fantasmas se vayan, nunca serás feliz. Tu corazón nunca será libre._

_-¿Mi corazón? – inevitablemente Kagome se tocó el pecho_

_-Ese que con tanto celo cuida Sesshomaru, nunca estará curado si continua culpándose y temiendo las reacciones de los demás – la domadora de los vientos abrió los ojos – no, no soy bruja, si es lo que estás pensando – Kagura alzó las cejas. No estaba muy segura si debía creerla – solo ten en cuenta una cosa: aquí siempre te agradeceremos la ayuda que nos intentaste brindar para matar a Naraku y como cuidaste de Kohaku. _

_-No hice nada de eso – la domadora de los vientos giró la cara avergonzada _

_-Y sobretodo yo te agradezco que hayas vuelto a la vida – hizo una pausa y sonrió – esa espina que todos teníamos clavados, esa espina que nos decía que Naraku se había salido con la suya y te había destruido, desaparecía en el momento en el que reapareciste. Es una cuestión de orgullo, no te emociones – Kagura supo perfectamente que significaban esas palabras y sonrió._

_-Sabes cómo hablar con un demonio sin que este se abrume o se avergüence_

_-Son años tratando con un hanyou igual o más orgulloso que cualquier demonio de la faz de la tierra – suspiró mientras cogía la cesta – debo irme, sino quiero que mi perro guardián venga a buscarme_

_-Si no te importa, te acompañaré – Kagome sonrió – has crecido y madurado, has hecho un buen cambio Kagome – la mujer sonrió ante aquel alago. _

_-Gracias_

_-Por cierto… ¿sabes donde venden ese collar de mando que tiene tu marido? ¿podrías conseguir uno?_

Una pequeña sonrisilla se le escapó de los labios sin poder evitarlo. Estuvieron riendo todo el camino hacia la aldea donde los hermanos Taisho las esperaban, quedándose descolocados ante la estridente risa de sus mujeres.

Sintió unos pequeños besos en su cuello, atormentándola dulcemente. Giró su cabeza viendo aquellas obres doradas demandar sin decir palabras un beso de buenos días. La mujer lo complació suspirando enamorada siendo correspondida por el demonio, que hambriento, devoró la cavidad de su mujer.

-Estás muy alegre esta mañana – la mujer simplemente sonrió - ¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera me has mirado realmente hasta que te he besado

-Me he perdido en mis recuerdos

-¿Naraku otra vez? – el ceño fruncido de su marido la puso en alerta. Kagura había tenido pesadillas en las que Naraku revivía y la mataba nuevamente - ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Calma – la mujer se giró poniéndose de lado hacia él – eran recuerdos felices – Sesshomaru estudio su mirada. Cuando soñaba con aquel maldito desgraciado, normalmente tenía los ojos apagados y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. En cambio ahora sus ojos brillaban intensamente y rebosaban de alegría – he conseguido dejar ir a mis fantasmas

-¿Cómo?

-Es igual – más contenta que antes, le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, más por impulso que por otro motivo y se sentó en el futón – bueno, es hora de levantarse – Kagura se estiró sin pudor a que la sabana se resbalara dejando el torso desnudo. Sin tiempo de reacción la domadora de los vientos se sintió apresada por unos fuertes brazos que la tumbaban suave pero con firmeza en las sabanas blancas - ¿pero qué…?

-¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? – Sesshomaru se colocó encima de ella mostrándole su excitación cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el de Kagura – nadie nos espera levantados

-¿Lo tenías todo planeado? – Kagura volvió a sonrojarse y sonreír nerviosa. Sabía que eso era una debilidad que Sesshomaru utilizaba muy bien, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Siempre planeo cualquier batalla – sin esperar que ella respondiera bajó a su cuello y dejando un recorrido de besos por toda su nívea piel. Mientras con el brazo derecho se apoyaba en las sábanas para no aplastar a su mujer, con su recuperado brazo izquierdo acariciaba suavemente los pechos de Kagura, que empezaba a ceder al deseo.

-Es…- Kagura tragaba mientras intentaba formar una frase que tuviera sentido en su mente – mediodía, nos pueden oír – dijo de golpe esperando que él lo entendiera

-Me importa bien poco si nos oyen – besó los labios sintiendo como ella, al fin, se rendía ante él.

La boca del demonio volvió a descender por el cuello de la mujer aspirando su perfume y besando suavemente aquella zona sensible de Kagura. Poco a poco besó su clavícula para llegar a su pecho, mientras su mano seguía jugando con el pecho derecho de ella, su boca besaba y lamía su pecho izquierdo, como si saboreara un dulce manjar.

Kagura empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, que subían de tono a medida que Sesshomaru intensificaba sus caricias. Con una mano tapaba su boca mientras con la otra acariciaba los cabellos del demonio apretando levemente para que continuara. Sabía que las palabras de negación poco importaban a su marido cuando este olía la excitación de su cuerpo y aunque a veces quisiera engañarse a sí misma, él siempre la descubría. Sintió que Sesshomaru dejó de acariciar sus pechos para apartarle la mano de su boca

-Quiero escuchar a mi mujer gemir – y ante esas palabras la besó mientras introducía una de sus falanges en la cavidad interna de su mujer; arrancando un gemido, ahogado con el beso. El demonio se sorprendió de lo húmeda que estaba el interior de su mujer, hacía relativamente poco que la había saciado completamente y esta se había excitado con unas cuantas caricias y besos.

Sonrió arrogante mientras miraba como su mujer se retorcía ante el movimiento magistral de sus dedos. Había decidido atormentarla un poco más introduciendo otra falange mientras con el pulgar acariciaba ese botón que tanto placer les daba a las hembras. Kagura se retorcía de placer moviendo las caderas al son de los movimientos de Sesshomaru, quien era un mero espectador del acto. No tardó mucho más cuando sintió el estremecimiento de su mujer junto a un gemido agónico y placentero a la vez, sintiendo que toda la tensión acumulada desaparecía completamente.

Mientras Kagura aun se recuperaba del acto, Sesshomaru se adentró en ella aprovechando que continuaba mojada. Kagura se arqueó sintiendo sensible la zona, permitiendo involuntariamente que su marido entrara en ella de una estocada, tocando esa zona sensible que tanto ansiaba.

-¿Seguro que quieres… así? – consiguió decir Kagura intentando controlar la respiración y la excitación, sabiendo de primera mano que a su marido le gustaba utilizar otra postura

-Abrázame con las piernas – ordenó el demonio contestando así a la pregunta. En cuanto la domadora de los vientos acató la orden, el demonio perro empezó a mover las caderas en un vaivén deliciosamente suave y firme. Las caderas de la mujer seguían el compás de su marido pasando sus manos por los hombros del demonio y agarrarse a su espalda, sintiendo como en cada estocada se creaba un vacio en ella. Ese vacío que le indicaba que estaba más cerca de la meta.

Sesshomaru sentía como su mujer arañaba la piel de su espalda a medida que subía la intensidad de sus movimientos. A diferencia de otras veces, ahora veía la cara de excitación de su mujer, sus gestos y su expresión, acompañados por gemidos profundos que excitaban aun más al demonio. Sentía como toda su sangre se posicionaba en su miembro, lo sentía hincharse y rozarse entre la cavidad de su mujer, estrecha, perfecta para él. Escuchó suevamente el gemido de ella al momento que las paredes internas de ella lo apretaban deliciosamente, haciendo que por un momento perdiera toda cordura y posesión sobre su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el ser más primitivo que llevaba dentro. A los pocos segundos, él también lanzaba un gruñido de satisfacción completa, sintiendo que toda la presión y tensión desaparecía volviendo así a su estado normal, sintiéndose acunado y protegido por su mujer.

Kagura abrazó a Sesshomaru quien se dejó caer en su pecho después del gran esfuerzo. Mientras intentaban controlar sus respiraciones, Kagura acariciaba el cabello plateado de su marido con tanta ternura como si fuera un niño…

-Tú corazón – Sesshomaru se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y salió de ella – golpea a un ritmo inusual, a doble tiempo

-Ha recibido un gran esfuerzo por mi parte – sonrió ella aunque se sintiera vacía, le encantaba sentir a su marido dentro de ella

-Lleva un par de meses sonando de manera inusual… antes no hacía ese sonido – Kagura lo miró y sonrió

-No me lo creo – Sesshumaru arrugó el ceño – no me creo que tú el gran Lord Taisho no sepa que ocurre – río risueña

-No te rías de mi, mujer – Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella cogiendo sus manos y posicionándolas por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Cualquier persona ajena a ellos podría haber pensado que el demonio estaba enfadado con ella, pero los ojos de Sesshomaru demostraban un aire juguetón, a pesar de su voz fría y sus movimientos bruscos

-Tú me obligas a que me ría de ti – dijo la mujer sin amedrentarse – piensa ¿Cómo es posible que mi corazón haga un doble sonido? Como si hubieran dos…

-¿Cómo? – el demonio se apartó de la mujer y se sentó. Tenía los ojos abiertos completamente pero no la miraba a ella, sino a un lugar concreto del vacío

-Sesshomaru ¿estás bien? – Kagura se sentó en frente de él. Nunca hubiera imaginado una reacción como esa viniendo de su marido. Un Sesshomaru enfadado, o frío, o incluso alegre habían sido sus suposiciones de cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia. Pero él parecía… ¿asustado? – Sesshomaru – Kagura le acercó la mano hacia el mentón para acariciarlo, pero este cogió la extremidad en un rápido movimiento y la apartó. El rechazo hizo que a la mujer se le partiera el corazón en dos, volviendo a tener las mismas inseguridades que hacía años que no tenía.

En la mente de Sesshomaru no había espacio para lo que sucedía fuera de esta. Un hijo había sido el fin del matrimonio de sus padres. Un hijo había sido el fin de su padre. Él no era diferente a InuNoTaisho, pues había sucumbido a ese sentimiento que él detestaba. Sentirse vulnerable ante otra persona era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su padre, pues había llegado a hacer grandes estupideces por salvar a sus mujeres o a sus hijos, poniendo su integridad en peligro. Mirando al pasado él había hecho lo mismo con Rin y ahora con Kagura y aunque en ese momento no había pensado demasiado, ahora se daba cuenta de que no distaba tanto de su padre ni de su hermanastro.

¿Él quería eso? Amaba demasiado su libertad como para desperdiciarla así. No quería ser como su padre, no quería convertirse en una sombra del pasado.

Aun seguía en su mente cuando sintió que algo tiraba de su mano eliminando la presión que mantenía encerrada la mano de alguien. Enfocó la vista viendo como Kagura, con ojos llorosos, pero llena de determinación, se levantaba completamente desnuda para vestirse con su típico kimono. Miró a la mujer por un tiempo sintiendo un pinchazo en su pecho, perfecto, se había vuelto un estúpido blandengue al ver a una mujer llorar. Pero aunque aborreciera ese sentimiento, su mismo ser no podía permitir que su mujer llorara, que lo abandonara y que le privara de algo que habían creado juntos en un acto que no solo era carnal.

Cierto, él amaba a esa mujer. No se lo demostraba ni se lo decía, pero ella no se lo demandaba. Había aprendido a vivir con él, a aceptar sus desprecios y conformarse con sus besos. Había abandonado una vida, una segunda oportunidad, solo por él y él ahora se escondía detrás de unos sentimientos absurdos que no lo habían atormentado desde antes de matar a Naraku.

**Cobarde** escuchó la voz de su padre en su mente. Odiaba darle la razón a su progenitor, pero en este caso tenía razón. Había intentado huir de una situación que le superaba, que no sabía cómo abordar obviando la promesa de siempre proteger a su hembra. **A qué esperas imbécil, ves y arréglalo, **volvió a escuchar a su padre reprimirle. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó, importándole bien poco su desnudez, y se acercó a ella. No estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

Kagura hacía un esfuerzo estoico por reprimir sus lágrimas. Sabía lo que significaba el rechazo, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada perdida, pues exactamente eso, lo había perdido. ¿Qué mierdas iba a hacer ahora? Con un bebé en camino y repudiada por su marido, necesitaba un lugar donde vivir lejos de estas tierras. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente mientras cogía su antiguo abanico y se apoderaba de una de sus plumas, la aldea de la anciana Kaede era un buen lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a la aldea de mi hermano – la voz gélida de Sesshomaru le hizo dar un respingo – no sin mi

-Tú no me quieres aquí – consiguió decir sin que la voz le temblara demasiado – me iré de tus tierras y nunca más sabrás de mi.

-No intentes leer mi mente – Sesshomaru se acercó a ella enfadado, más consigo mismo que con Kagura – no sabes lo que pienso

-¿A no? – Kagura, con toda la ira y tristeza que había contenido, se giró hecha una furia llorando de impotencia - ¿no has pensado que odias el sentimiento que tienes hacia mí? ¿no has pensado que tu libertad es demasiado importante como para desperdiciarla con una familia? – la mujer casi chillaba entre el llanto y sus ojos rojos llameaban como el fuego – y seguro que no has pensado que ese sentimiento te hacía igual de vulnerable que tu padre ¿verdad?

-Bien, parece que sí que sabes lo que pienso – aseguró el demonio más calmado aunque sorprendido por lo bien que lo conocía - ¿no serás bruja verdad?

-¡Idiota! – le espetó pegando con los puños cerrados en su tórax - ¡Estúpido perro! ¡Engreído! ¡Imbécil! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Idiota! – Sesshomaru la abrazó apretándola más contra él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él había despertado a la bestia - ¡Bestia tu abuela! ¡Suéltame!

-No pienso soltarte hasta que te calmes – Kagura siguió gritando y revolviéndose hecha una furia – no es bueno para el cachorro que te estreses ¿no?

-Me estresas tú, idiota – le insultó nuevamente la mujer pero menos enérgica. En realidad no quería irse, tenía miedo de lo que le depararía el futuro sin él. Pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Lo siento

-¿Cómo has dicho? – ¿su marido pidiendo disculpas?

-Lo siento, no he reaccionado adecuadamente – dijo costándole muchísimo acabar la frase. Nunca en su vida se había disculpado ante nadie y ahí estaba él, delante de esa mujer que conseguía cosas de él que nunca hubiera imaginado – Yo… es la primera vez que no sé cómo reaccionar

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el frío y sin escrúpulos de mi marido? – él levantó una ceja – Yo también tengo miedo y sinceramente, esperaba que tú los eliminaras, no que los fomentaras

-No estoy acostumbrado a tener hijos, Kagura – dijo irónicamente el demonio – esto también es nuevo para mí. No sé qué debo…

-No dejes de ser tu mismo – replicó la mujer – necesito a mi marido y no a un prototipo raro de demonio amable, cosa que no se te da nada bien – Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza – sé que no me vas a dar más mimos y más caricias. Que no van a haber palabras de afecto ni más abrazos de los estrictamente necesarios, pero yo tampoco te los he pedido. Puede que durante el embarazo tenga algunos problemas de actitud, pero no los tengas en cuenta.

-Has sacrificado mucho por mi Kagura.

-No es sacrificio cuando yo lo he hecho con gusto. Y no quiero que me devuelvas nada, solo sigue siendo tú – Sesshomaru la besó con ternura, sabiendo que ella entendería el significado de aquel acto. Los protegería y los amaría pero solo ellos lo sabrían – em… necesito tumbarme, estoy algo mareada y… - sin pensarlo, Sesshomaru la cogió en volandas y la llevó al futón, quitándole el kimono nuevamente y tapándola con las sabanas

-Antes de que digas nada – se adelanto a ella – sé que eres auto suficiente y libre pero también llevas a un cachorro mío ahí, así que al menos acatarás parte de mis órdenes – él aun desnudo se tumbó a su lado – duerme – ordenó.

Ella sonrió y asintió mientras se colocaba cómodamente para dormir. Sintió como la mano del demonio se posaba en su vientre, por ahora plano y descansaba suavemente.

Él sintió que la respiración de ella había cambiado ligeramente, sabiendo así que al fin su mujer había caído en un sueño profundo. Acarició con su mano izquierda el vientre de la mujer sintiendo una pequeña electricidad y el acompañamiento de una pulsación diferente al corazón de su hembra.

Sonrió, un hijo siempre podía ser bueno para hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano hanyou ¿verdad?

* * *

Bien, se acabó...

Ya sé que es un poco raro y que posiblemente me ha quedado algo insufrible, pero era una espina clavada que tenía ahí... un maldito lemon en el que aparezca Sesshomaru sin volverlo un loco o cambiarle completamente la personalidad... no sé como me ha quedado pero yo de verdad que lo he intentado.

Espero, por favor, que todos los fans de esta pareja no me matéis al entrar pensando que es oro (ya que los fics de esta pareja van escasos), recordad que hacer lemons con la personalidad de Sesshomaru es como intentar cruzar un río andando encima de él... así que no me ahoguéis.

Bien nada más que decir, solo me queda añadir que muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de la historia y leído mis últimas anotaciones. Dejes comentario o no, ya me has hecho sentir como una auténtica escritora, así que amado lector... gracias.

Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
